


Traditions

by HowLoveGoes



Series: DianaAkko 2017 [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko says cute stuff without realizing it, As well as half the school, But Diana sure does, F/F, Geminid Meteor Shower, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowLoveGoes/pseuds/HowLoveGoes
Summary: Day 1 of DianaAkko Week 2017. I blame all of this on someone very close to me and all of my cute, gay thoughts.





	Traditions

"Diana! Turn off the lights, it'll be starting soon!" Akko was shaking her by the arm, practically vibrating with excitement. 

Groups of young witches and even some of the professors had gathered outside for the meteor shower, a yearly event but none the less exciting. Diana had watched the shower every year growing up, but after her parents passed away and she had joined Luna Nova, well...

"Diana! Off, off, off!" Diana leaned back as Akko wiggled her way across the other witch's lap, reaching for the magic-lit lamp standing up beside them. Lotte scolded Akko from behind them, and Diana heaved a sigh. So much for her extra study time. 

With Akko straining to reach up and turn it off with her bare hands, Diana set her book to the side and did it for the other girl, a quick flick of her wand vanquishing the light and bathing the small group in darkness. Around them, other girls began to extinguish their lights as well, following the head student's lead.

Akko squealed, and Diana noted with displeasure how her skirt was rucked up while Akko twisted in her lap so that she could lay her head down. 

Akko's eyes crinkled up in delight at the sight of Diana's face. Diana smiled softly in return, brushing Akko's bangs from her eyes before the other girl started up again.

"I've never seen the Geminids before! I'm so excited, it's always been cloudy at home but not tonight!" Akko grinned, looking past Diana and up at the sky. "What if we could see Neptune too? Or one of the other planets! How amazing would that be Diana!"

She could hear her friends giggling behind them, and Diana turned her head slightly to give them a look.

"Akko, that's fairly impossible on a night like this. Clear as it maybe-"

"Have some faith, Diana! We could see something magical tonight!" Akko exclaimed, wiggling even more with pent up excitement. Diana could already feel the grass stains being rubbed into her skirt and wished that she hadn't forgotten their blanket.

She'd never been so forgetful, until she'd met Akko of course. 

"You do see something magical, everyday."

"I mean, I do get to see you everyday, but this is going to be just as great!"

Diana choked, and behind her she could hear Hannah and Barbara coo behind them. Diana could even hear Amanda of all people cheering on Akko's words.

"Diana! Are you okay? You're not catching a cold are you?" Akko reached up to cup Diana's face, squishing her cheeks slightly and feeling the warmth there. 

"Akko!" Diana scolded, pressing her hands against the back of Akko's and leaving them there for a moment, trying to calm her pounding heart.

"I hope not. I wouldn't want to miss this moment for anything else in the world. I get to see the meteor shower with you, and I won't forgive you if you get sick and ruin it!" Diana swore she could hear their mutual friends groaning in exasperation, but she knew.

It was the sweetest thing to be said honestly, even if it was in Akko speak.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to miss this moment either." Diana moved one of her hands to curl around the back of Akko's head, pulling her up for a soft kiss. 

Akko was surprisingly silent, until everyone around them began to cheer. 

Not from their kiss of course, that would have been utterly horrifying if any of the staff had caught them. 

"Look, look! It's started!"

Diana pulled away just in time as Akko pushed herself up, nearly smacking their foreheads together in an attempt to see the meteors above them.

"Oh, wow! Diana, look!" Akko gripped her hand, shaking it back and forth wildly. Their fingers locked together and Diana felt hopeful. Even more than when she and Akko had shot down the magical missile. 

With the meteors shooting across the sky above them, she almost didn't realize that Akko was staring at her until she heard a familiar giggle.

Turning her head, Diana frowned at Akko's pleased expression, already getting the feeling that whatever came out of her mouth would be something completely out of this world.

"If I have this great view sitting by your side, I'll just have to come and watch the meteor shower by with you every time, right Diana?" Akko asked her, the cheesiest grin on her plump face. Diana could feel the rapid tattoo of her heart beat against her rib cage, choking on any smooth reply other than a strangled version of her girlfriend's name. 

"It's already a yearly tradition, let's make it our own!" Akko sang, nuzzling the side of her head against Diana's, oblivious to the fact that everyone could hear her, and by Monday the entire school would know. Not that it mattered too much, in Akko's opinion.


End file.
